


Prompt: “What in Merlin’s name are you wearing?” “Don’t you like it? There’s one here for you.”

by Lostfadingthoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarry prompt, Fluff, M/M, Writing, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostfadingthoughts/pseuds/Lostfadingthoughts
Summary: Another Drarry prompt! This one is a short one, but send me some prompts on my tumblr if you want one written!lost-fading-thoughts.tumblr.com





	Prompt: “What in Merlin’s name are you wearing?” “Don’t you like it? There’s one here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drarry prompt! This one is a short one, but send me some prompts on my tumblr if you want one written!
> 
> lost-fading-thoughts.tumblr.com

**“What in Merlin’s name are you wearing?” “Don’t you like it? There’s one here for you.”**

 

 

There were only a few things in Draco’s life that truly, and happily, surprised him. 

The first surprise that ever floored him was Harry’s confession to him after the year they spent building on a new, budding friendship.

Harry simply leaned over, placed his hand on Draco’s, and smiled. When Draco returned that smile, Harry laughed lightly and as bold as the day he was born, he told Draco those three sweet words, as if they were meant to fall from his lips. “I love you.”

It took only a few seconds of thought processing before Draco’s smile widened and he was joining Harry in a nervous but infectious laughter. “I love you too.” He said without skipping a beat.

The second time Draco had been caught in a surprise was the night of his birthday. Harry had been alluding to something going down on this night weeks prior, but when Draco walked out onto that rooftop, wondering if people were hiding in the shadows to shout surprise, he wasn’t expecting there to be a table only set for two.

Nor was he expecting the string of lights that lined the rooftop glowing dimly all around them, or the candlelight dinner sitting on a soft, sheer white cloth with two sets of plates, drinking glasses and a pair of napkins folded up like swans. 

Draco had laughed, the first thing out of his mouth, “I didn’t know you knew how to make swans.” 

In which Harry replied, “Actually Hermione did that. I can’t even fold my clothes.” 

Both had dissolved into a series of chuckles. It ended quickly once Harry turned on a stereo situated on a nearby ledge. The laughter had died, having been replaced by pounding heartbeats, nervous smiles, and elated breathing. 

Draco had in fact been surprised twice that night, for Harry had been learning how to dance during those weeks before, and eagerly but elegantly swept Draco off his feet.

Draco was definitely not expecting what he walked in on in their bedroom of their shared flat. No, the day had been as normal as always, nothing out of the ordinary, and certainly no warning of what he saw Harry doing.

“What in Merlin’s name are you wearing?” 

Harry turned, barren of all clothes sans a pair of tiny, tiny skin tight shorts. 

A smile was firmly plastered on his face but color was starting to rise on his cheeks. “Don’t you like it?” He asked, slowly but surely making his way towards Draco who were standing stock still in the middle of the doorway. 

As if in a trance, Draco broke his line of sight from those tight, tight shorts on Harry to those in Harry’s hand. They were the same color, a dark grey, and quite honestly looked a few sizes too small. 

“There’s one here for you.”

Heat that could match the sun flooded Draco’s face. “W-why would I need a pair of shorts?” He asked, his voice quivering from under the sudden weight of dirty thoughts running through his mind. 

Harry smirked, sliding himself up along Draco’s front. His fingers began to deftly undo the buttons on Draco’s shirt while his lips began kissing along that glorious neckline. Harry leaned in close and whispered.

“They’re enchanted to vibrate.” 


End file.
